Bortom logikens lagar
by Rexamli
Summary: Lucius Malfoy är övertygad om att logik är det bästa sättet - det enda sättet - som fungerar med Hermione Granger. Synd bara att hon just i hans fall bestämt sig för att vara allt annat än vettig och rationell. SKRIVS OM OCH UPPDATERAS.


**Kapitel 1 **

_Severus Snape var en känslomässig idiot. _Svårare än så var det inte. Utspridd på Lucius dyra, franskimporterade soffa i ett av herrgårdens många vardagsrum låg han nu och flinade brett. Ja, mannen riktigt skrattade inombords och Lucius kände sitt ansikte dra ihop sig till en illa dold min av missnöje. Varför han ens bjudit in mannen i första hand kunde han inte längre minnas. Sällan hade han haft en lika dålig idé som denna. Ärligt talat var han inte en man som hade dåliga idéer. Vanligtivs.

"Du är otrolig," fick Lucius också höra från den svarthåriga mannen och det gjorde inget bättre. En iskall blick från gråa, stenhårda ögon talade tydligt om att reaktionen Snape just pressenterat var allt annat än acceptabel, men som vanligt ignorerade Lucius äldsta vän hans ögonkast. Istället verkade Lucius missnöje enbart göra Snape på bättre humör. Och Snape var nästan aldrig på bra humör så den enda slutsatsen Lucius kunde dra var att han på något vis lyckats göra bort sig totalt. Heliga Merlin, vad han inte hade gett för en tidvändare just nu.

"Och du är en värdelös vän," kontrade han i ett utbrott av Malfoy-klassad irritation, då inget hade gått som Lucius ville den senaste timmen.

I ett svagt ögonblick påmindes han om Dracos beteende och grimaserade mentalt. Hans son hade alltid haft en tendens att bli barnsligt uppretad då saker och ting inte löste sig för honom. Lucius hatade att känna någon slags liknelse till det beteendet. Men det gick inte att hjälpa. Här hade han förväntat sig något, även om det så var minimalt, slags stöd från sin vän och istället blev han skrattad rakt i ansiktet. Hade det varit någon annan trollkarl som låg på soffan så hade Lucius förhäxat karlen för länge sedan. Redan nu hade han svårt att kontrollera sin vänsterhand från att röra sig mot trollstaven.

"Lucius, det är inte mitt fel att dina planer – som du nu kallar dem – är allt annat än logiska. Ärligt talat är jag chockad," sa Snape och höjde ett svart ögonbryn, "att du ens ser ett uns av realism i hela situationen."

"Det är inget fel på mina planer Severus. Ett rakt, kristallklart sätt att tackla saken är det enda möjliga sättet," svarade Lucius i en frostig stämma.

"Det enda möjliga sättet att få dig själv förhäxad med en extrem säkerhet ja," fick Snape fram innan han återgick till att flina och skratta mentalt.

Lucius blängde. Han sjönk tillbaka i sin fåtölj mitt emot Snape och pressade frustrerat pekfingret mot näsroten. Hela hans kroppsspråk talade om uppgivelse och irritation även om han inte på något vis såg sunkig ut, tillbakasjunken som han satt. Nej, varesig Lucius var medveten om det eller ej, pressenterade han fortfarande en värdig bild. Med sina femtio år på nacken var han fortfarande inte ens medelålders i trollkarlsvärlden – då deras livslängd ofta sträckte sig väl över 200 år – men utsöndrade ändå en aura av ren och skär makt. Dock var det väldigt långt ifrån hur Lucius kände sig just nu. Han hade försatt sig i en situation han inte hade någon som helst kontroll över. Hur mycket han än ville intala sig själv motsatsen. Att Snape bara gjorde det smärtsamt uppenbart för honom var sannerligen välbehövt men inte uppskattat. Lucius drog sin hand längs näsroten, upp mot pannan och igenom sitt blonda hår.

"Om du nu anser att mina planer är så ohyggligt värdelösa, Severus, kan du väll ge mig ett bättre förslag?"

Lucius röst var syrlig och han reste sig upp i en enda elegant rörelse för att vandra bort till sitt barskåp. Sedan Narcissa krävt honom på en välbehövd skilsmässa och flyttat till Frankrike hade Lucius gjort det till sitt personliga uppdrag att ha sprit tillgängligt i vartenda sällskapsrum i hela herrgården. Han var ingen alkoholist på långa vägar men uppskattade sin Whisky. Sedan hade hans iskalla, före detta hustru också varit väldigt frustrerande och kontrollerande i sina mat- och dryckesvanor, så Lucius tog ut förlorade år. Efter tjugotre år av nästintill abstinens ville han åter igen få njuta av livet och hade inga planer på att hålla tillbaka. Således öppnade han ett ytterst fullt barskåp och drog fram en kristallflaska. Med en blick åt Severus håll fick han veta att den andra mannen också ville ha ett glas. Halvt villig att faktiskt förgifta sin vän drogs Lucius ögon till en flaska med ljusblå, glittrande vätska han använde till mindre välkomna gäster, men bestämde sig för att inte testa sin lycka för mycket. Mannen var trots allt trolldrycksprofessor. Irriterande nog.

"Glöm bort alltihopa."

Snapes röst var kompanjerad av en lätt not av sarkasm. De båda trollkarlarna visste mycket väl att Lucius var mer trolig att hugga av sin vänstra hand än glömma bort sin senaste plan. Den hade trots allt varit aktuell och under utveckling de senaste sex åren. Men då han inte mötts av något annat än skeptiska blickar från både Draco och Severus började han bli lite orolig.

"Det kan jag inte göra," sa han ändå självsäkert.

"Klart du inte kan. Så fort du får för dig något måste du gå igenom med det, hur idiotiskt det än är."

"Severus, jag har inte bara fått för mig det här. I över sex år har jag haft dessa tankar i bakhuvudet. De senaste tre åren har jag försökt planera och nu vill jag skrida till handling."

Svarta ögon mötte ljusgråa. Tystanden i det stora sällskapsrummet var nästan öronbedövande, ända tills Snape slutsligen suckade och reste sig upp. Han gick över till Lucius och tog emot sitt glas. Drack upp det i två klunkar och korsade därefter armarna.

"Gör som du vill då, Lucius. Men jag tänker inte vara den som kontaktar St. Mungos efter att du blivit av med varenda viktig kroppsdel en man kan besitta."

"Hon kommer inte förhäxa mig."

"Ah, du menar att Potter och Weasley kommer att göra det istället? Låt oss vara seriösa Lucius. Att fria till Hermione Granger utan att ens ha försökt förföra henne eller ta med henne ut är en väldigt, väldigt värdelös plan."

* * *

Ja, vad gör man? Jag har haft tråkigt och min andra historia går inte som jag vill. Men den här kanske kommer att bli klar! Skriv gärna vad ni tycker, så ska jag försöka att ha det i åtanke.


End file.
